The Merger
by Yume E. Yui
Summary: What if he married for money. . . or is Kaiba marrying for something more? Chapter 7 up! Please read!
1. A Brunette and a Dance

- - -   
  
And so. . . to celebrate my end of silence for two weeks. I have brought to you this new fanfic. Hope you all enjoy a great deal. (I miss everyone and your reviews)  
  
- - - A merger - - - Yume E Yui - - -   
  
Seto Kaiba's eyes scanned the room of the business party. To everyone in the room it was a place to mingle with the CEOs of other companies in hopes of merging companies and gaining stock.   
  
Kaiba was there because it was his job. In no way did he wish to be in the same room with men whom were all well into their own marriage and training their kids to take over their companies. His heart lay on the desk back in Japan with his filing and paperwork. For all everyone knew, Seto Kaiba was married to his company.   
  
"Mr. Kaiba," one business man chuckled stirring the cocktail with a soft flick of the wrist, "I hear your company is doing very well this time of year."   
  
"Of course," Kaiba smirked, "But it does well all year, gentlemen." There was a soft round of forced laughter between the business men. A short, stiff laughter that told everyone in the small group that he only gave a rat's ass about the money Kaiba had in his wallet and nothing about his cruel style of speaking.   
  
"We were referring to your tournament just ending," a second business man added into the conversation.   
  
"Yes, it does tend to boost sales," Kaiba said with a cocky attitude.   
  
"Now all you need is a woman to share the profits with," a third man joked. It was a cruel sick joke that played on Kaiba's strings of patience . . . but the CEO brushed it off with a stiff laugh of his own.   
  
"I assure you, I have no intention of joking about those matters today. Now if you excuse me I have other guests to tend to," Kaiba nodded to the gentlemen; of course, smirking at a comment as he left and made his way to the bar.   
  
His walk to the bar was filled with business men's daughter's hanging on his arm and asking him to dance throughout the group. He politely declined them all and found his sanctuary at the bar, where he sat next to a brunette.   
  
The brunette was wearing a floor length red dress that hung to her curves, but she didn't carry herself at the table like normal women did; it was almost as if she was trying to hide from the business men and everyone in the room.   
  
At her hand was a small crumpled piece of paper that had obviously been crinkled and hidden in her blouse so she could sneak it into the function. She was sitting hunched over the thing with a pen in her hand as she went over the delicate structures again and again.   
  
Kaiba did what he could to ignore the girl and ordered his drink. But the paper of figures was calling his name as the brunette scribbled number after number.   
  
"Would you care to dance, Sarah?" A male asked behind her. The brunette crumpled up the paper quickly and stuffed the paper into her bodice before turning to face the boy.   
  
"Yes Matt?" Her voice sounded blasé.   
  
"Would you care to dance, Sarah?" The boy asked. Sarah's eyes gathered together and scanned the twenty-year-old. He was wearing a tuxedo-as was everyone else in the room that was male- and had his hair combed back. Sarah looked him in the eyes as if to ask if he was serious.   
  
"No thank you," She forced a smile. "You know I'd rather be in my hotel doing my paperwork than dancing with you."   
  
This comment made Kaiba look up from his drink and scan the brunette. Her eyes were casual and showed no lie on her part.   
  
"Please, just one," Matt asked again; obviously not taking the first 'no' as a no.   
  
"Look I have a lot on my mind with this CEO job coming into play. Could you leave me alone for a minute and let me drown in my drinks?" Sarah sighed turning around. Kaiba slipped the boy a hundred, perfectly fascinated with the girl and told him to be off.   
  
"Thank you," Sarah smiled watching Matt walk off disheartened.   
  
"I think you were too hard on him," Kaiba said simply; suddenly concerned for the girl. The girl's eyes laughed at him, but if she was really laughing at him she didn't do it out loud. Her manners kept her almost deathly quiet.   
  
"I think I was not too hard on him. He's just another one of them men trying to win my affections. I am sure you know the feeling in which everyone is watching your every move," Sarah leaned closer to Kaiba, "Well they are all watching me."   
  
"Why is that?" Kaiba asked stirring his cocktail with the flick of his wrist and then taking a sip.   
  
"Because my company is up for sale," she smiled putting out her hand. "I am Bill Gate's daughter. Sarah Gates." When Kaiba didn't accept her hand shake she dropped it and flipped her hair out of her face gracefully.   
  
"My, my," Kaiba mentally applauded her status, "someone almost as important as me."   
  
"Actually, Mr. Kaiba. I am worth more than you with my stock options," the girl smiled. Kaiba hearing the words chocked on his drink and just looked at her for a few minutes.   
  
"I am worth 13.5 billion, you can't possibly worth more than me," Kaiba said simply throw his attitude back on. He was starting to get an odd feeling from this girl. A feeling that she was worth something, something more than her dollars that sat at the bank. The people in the room looked past the girl as a rich brat, but Kaiba saw someone who understood him in a sense. She was in control of her father's copmany- just like Kaiba- she loved her company- just like Kaiba- In a sense she understood his hardships and the pressure of the paperwork that piled on his desk.   
  
It was a smart buisness pair, Kaiba and Gates.   
  
"14 billion," the girl smiled interrupting his thoughts. He nodded somely and gave into the fact that she was what she was. She turned around and looked out over the buisness men. Her eyes met with her father and he pointed somely towards her; causing a few buisness men to look at her. She forced a smile and nodded to them softly. Kaiba caught this fake smile and when the men turned away her face dropped into a hard-set i'll-kill-you look.   
  
"So why is it you are here if you don't like the scene too well?" Kaiba inquired taking a sip of his drink.   
  
"I am here to show off," she said. Her hand went up and she pointed to the group of men. She leaned next to his ear so only he could hear their talk. "Those men have offered a contract of marriage to my father. They wish to merge their company's profits and such with my own."   
  
Her breath played against Kaiba's ear and a shiver went down his spine. He looked at the girl from this more close veiw and noted her soft green eyes typical of an american teenage girl. It was almost promised her eyes would turn hazle or even brown before she reached 25; the small ring of gray that hung close to her pupil insured that.   
  
"You don't get a choice?" Kaiba asked. It was uncommon for an American girl not to choose her own husband, so the very thought of her being betrovthed was odd. She nodded softly and pulled away from Kaiba's space. Kaiba mentally wished she would do that again, her breath was sweet and warm. His mind played with the thoughts of him offering for her marriage.   
  
It would be a smart match. . . Kaiba and Gates.   
  
But Kaiba was married to his company and he had little personal life. Even so, what he did have of vacation and personal life he used to spend with his little brother, the possiblities of him having a wife were far from the truth. But the idea still played in his head because it offered him some stich to be rewarded, it offered him a comfort while his brother went off to college in the next year.   
  
The CEO had recently turned 22 this year, and he was getting lonely in his big house, despite his lack of time. He looked to the celing and prayed in his head for his god to show him some sign.   
  
The brunette beside him sighed and looked over the paper she had obviously pulled out of her dress again. She stood obviously disapointed and re-crumpled the paper and shoved it back where it was supossed to be hidden.   
  
"I have to go. Perhaps you can talk my father out of marrying me off to one of these greasy buisness men," Sarah trailed her finger on his jaw to prove he was cleaner than the greasy buisness men. "If you succed there are definatly some stock options in it for you," she said simply. Her foot made to leave and then she smiled and turned leaning up close to Kaiba's ear. "Tokorude, Mr. Kaiba," she smiled, "Anata wa Eigo wo yoku hanashimasu.[1]"   
  
Kaiba's mind almost didn't catch the words she was saying. Sarah turned on her heel to leave and Kaiba stood to follow her.  
  
"I already have to talk to your father, I may as well through this in there."   
  
Sarah laughed; "why don't you go talk to him and the sweaty men."   
  
Kaiba grabbed her wrist making her stop in her tracks and he moved to whisper in her ear; "We'll keep them guessing. Now I hope I am not being too bold, but will you offer me a dance?"   
  
"I don't know how," Sarah said a little embarassed. Kaiba turned her to face him and offered her his hand.  
  
"Then I'll teach you."   
  
Bill Gates looked for his daughter, whom he left at the bar. She had snuck in a bit of paperwork so she should be scribbling on it. No man could possibly turn his daughter away from her work.   
  
"Well who would've thought," a buisness man pointed out Sarah and Kaiba dancing.   
  
Gates turned and looked at his daughter who was laughing as the CEO of Kaiba corp. showed her the steps. She kept hitting the wrong steps, somehow avoiding Kaiba's feet the entire time, but still hitting it wrong. She knew she wasn't dacing the right way; Kaiba knew it as well but he showed ehr extreme patience as they moved with the song playing in their minds.   
  
"I've never seen her smile or laugh so much at one of these things," a second man pointed out.   
  
"That would be a good match," Gates whispered to himself. He smiled as he watched his daughter with Kaiba.   
  
Sarah moved closer to Kaiba and whispered; "they are all watching us through the corner of their eyes."   
  
"Then let them stare," Kaiba smiled.   
  
Sarah moved closer to Kaiba and his grip tightened around her waist. There was compleate silence between them, yet their bodies were saying so much. Sarah's heart quickened and she felt lost in the CEO's arms. If her father didn't choose this man for her, she would surely protest.   
  
They were in fact fasioned by god for one another. Soul mates.   
  
Kaiba's mouth played near Sarah's ear and his breath was sweet against her skin.   
  
"I'll talk to your father," he whispered. Sarah nodded for the moment getting lost in the smell of his scent.   
  
It would be a smart match, indeed.   
  
- - -  
  
[1] translates into. . . By the way, Mr. Kaiba. You speak English very well.   
  
- - -  
  
I am not entirely sure if i am going to continue this one. I think it's a good one-shot but if that ending isn't satisfying enough for you I'll continue, just say so. (remember people. I love my fans. give me reviews and i'll dance the chicken dance for you people. =P Love you all!) 


	2. Sign on the line Mr Kaiba

- - -   
  
I posted this story at noon and then went to hang with my boyfriend (whom I love very much) and didn't check my mail until the next morning. I blinked a few times and the only thing I said was. "Wow"   
  
I thank you all for the fantastic reviews . . . and as promised I will do the chicken dance. . . *cue music*   
  
*singing* I don't wanna be a chicken. I don't wanna be a duck. So I'll shake my butt.   
  
Now onto the story!   
  
- - - A merger - - - Yume E Yui - - -   
  
Gate's smiled huge and made his way to the dancing pair. Sarah Stopped moving upon seeing her father and the smile immediately fell from her face as if it were a crime to own one. The light in her eyes moved to a dull glow and she nodded to her father's presence; all the years of reform school showed in her tightly controlled actions.   
  
Kaiba nodded; acknowledging Gate's presence.   
  
"It is a fine night," Gate's smiled.   
  
"Very much so indeed," Kaiba smiled back. He caught the sudden change in Sarah, noting it with a single glance. She must've suddenly became tired because she excused herself from the business arrangement they were about to discuss.   
  
Kaiba watched the girl as she walked away. Her gloved hand grabbing her purse that had been sitting on the wall and she made her way up the stairs to her hotel room.   
  
"Mr. Kaiba, did I ever tell you how interested in your company I am?" Gates smiled grabbing a drink from a passing waiter.   
  
"Every man in this room is interested in getting a piece of my profits, Mr. Gates," Kaiba smiled throwing his attention back to the conversation.   
  
"What would you say to me offering you a form of merger," Gates took a sip of his drink, "both of our companies; combining. With you in the lead of it, of course."   
  
"And what, must I ask, is the need for this merger?" Kaiba asked grabbing his own drink.   
  
"My daughter is not fit to run the company herself, I wish to find her a suitable husband. You are the man for her. I saw a great pairing coming out of you two. It would be a perfect match," Gate's smirked, "a match that would gain my daughter an excellent future and you pocket full cash."   
  
"That is a great proposition, but what are the guidelines for the marriage?"   
  
"You are a sharp man," Gates smiled pulling a contract from his pocket. It had already been signed by Sarah, and had two lines on the bottom awaiting Gate's and Kaiba's signature.   
  
Kaiba took the contract from Gates and read it over to himself.   
  
"Ah, there is a catch, at least a ten year marriage and a kid. You're insuring your future, very smart." Kaiba pulled a pen from his pocket and the two made their way to the bar. "I will take your proposition."   
  
"Then sign on the line," Gates smiled watching Kaiba's signature fall onto the paper. He then took the pen and signed it as well. "Now, if you will, I must mingle."   
  
Gates disappeared in the crowd quietly leaving a kind word and Sarah's room number behind him.   
  
Kaiba climbed to the elevator and then to Sarah's room. He knocked sharply and heard her shuffling in the room for a minute and then opened the door. She smiled at him allowing him to come in.   
  
"Was the party beginning to become dull?" She asked going into the bathroom and coming back out with a knife wrapped in a handkerchief. She made her best to hide the thing and slip it into her bag before turning back to face Kaiba; who had made himself at home by sitting on her bed.   
  
"It was always dull, I just excused myself from it early."   
  
There was a silence for a minute and Sarah looked over Kaiba's face.   
  
"You signed the contract didn't you?" Her smile failed her and became forced. It was as if Kaiba had just taken a knife and stabbed her in the chest, but her years of reform school kept it hidden in every aspect but her eyes.   
  
Kaiba had raised Mokuba from a little kid to a teenager; he developed a skill to read people. His own smile fell and he stood up to look into Sarah's eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I am fine, just a little tired," Sarah lied covering her eyes with her hand so she could look away from him. She knew she was easily read by the man standing before her and she made herself look away.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, I am fine," Sarah said letting her hand drop away from her eyes. She turned her head and found herself staring straight at the CEO's chest. She looked up to catch his face and blinked a few times noting how close he was to her. His hands had placed themselves on her; one on her arm and the other pushing hair from her eyes.   
  
There was silence between the two for a moment and Sarah felt a hand on the back of her neck, her heart fluttered and she placed her arms around the CEO's neck.   
  
Their lips moved slowly as if they were unsure how to kiss, or even if it was OK. Kaiba's arms snaked around Sarah's waist pulling her sharply against his body so her hips crashed into his. The jolt caused their kiss to faultier for a moment.   
  
There was a sharp knock on the door the instant their hips moved together and Sarah ripped away quickly moving to answer the door. A blush crept on her face as the blood rushed there and she tried her best to still her breathing and her beating heart.   
  
Kaiba wiped the lipstick from his lips and moved to sit in a chair; all the while mentally kicking himself.   
  
Sarah was his ticket to fame in both America and Japan. His work wouldn't allow him to have feelings, his work wouldn't allow him to do anything but file papers.   
  
Thus, he pushed his feelings aside and simply excused himself from Sarah's company.   
  
- - -   
  
Hmmm . . . so some feelings have risen? Maybe this will be a good marriage after all. ^o^ Let's see next chapter. . . Sarah goes home to pack before her move to Japan. I'll leave you guys hanging on that.   
  
Oh! And thank you all for the reviews! I love them all equally . . . *hands a small mini cupcake-sized home-made cheesecake thing to everyone who reviewed. Bye-bye! Until next update!  
  
Before I go . . . I am sorry to Mr. Gates. I am sure he's a really good father in real life! But I've never met him so I am guessing. He's not in any way-that I know of- like the way he is in my story. So please don't sue me Mr. Gates *hides under her chair.* 


	3. What she's leaving behind

- - -   
  
^o^ Another Exciting Chapter. I am sorry it took so long to update. I was planning on updating Friday;  
  
but the site crashed. I then was going to update on the 21 when the site got back up; but I had a run of  
  
bad luck with my boyfriend and we broke up. *goes off into a list as the reader skips over this part and  
  
continues reading the story.*  
  
- - - A merger - - - Yume E Yui - - -   
  
Sarah fell back on her bed the minute she threw down her luggage. Her hair cascaded over her  
  
comforter covering her face and hiding the light from her eyes. A small girl and boy crept into the room  
  
silently, unseen by the unsuspecting teen lying on her bed.   
  
In a sudden flash of yells and screams the girl and boy leaped up tackling Sarah to the ground. She let  
  
out a loud cry through her laughter and began tickling both of the children rolling around on the ground.   
  
When the three of them were out of breath they collapsed flat on the ground with heavy breaths.   
  
"Jessica, Ryan, you're both going to kill me one day," Sarah laughed out loud. Ryan giggled with  
  
Jessica and they put a small wrapped box on her stomach and then crawled onto Sarah's bed. They  
  
pulled the fluffy throw blanket on the end of the bed and wrapped it around themselves.   
  
"What's this?" Sarah asked picking up the box and then sitting up. She pushed her brown hair behind  
  
her ears and then sat between Ryan and Jessica.   
  
"It's a present!" Jessica cried excitedly. Ryan shushed her and they giggled to themselves. Sarah  
  
removed the light green wrapping from the box and then opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a  
  
small frog pendant. Sarah laughed hugging both of her siblings and then putting the necklace around her  
  
neck.   
  
"Sarah!" Her mother's voice carried up the stairs. Sarah shuttered at it and then walked down to the  
  
study where her mother and her father waited. Their eyes narrowed as she entered the room and her  
  
mother fanned herself with a piece of paper. Sarah noted her college logo on the paper and she  
  
shuttered.   
  
"We got this letter from your college," Sarah's mother began.   
  
"You were denied your tuition!" Gate's yelled suddenly jumping from his seat. Sarah flinched at his tone  
  
of voice.  
  
"Look I'll pay for the courses myself then," Sarah tried to fight back with words. Gate's growled at her  
  
response and raised his hand but then paused.   
  
"Won't want to bruise you; I wouldn't want to damage the goods," Gates turned on his heel and sat  
  
back in his comfy chair. For a moment Sarah thought he looked like a lion in a lioness' den. She was  
  
almost disgusted by his actions.   
  
"I lost my tuition a while back, I knew you would flip," Sarah provided the best explanation she could,  
  
"so I hid the evidence. I guess I missed this letter because I was at the business party." Sarah's mother  
  
held back Gates and just nodded knowing that she was simply trying to avoid a beating.   
  
"Sarah, go to your room and we'll discuss it," Sarah's mother said pushing Sarah out the door. Sarah  
  
nodded softly glad her mother was saving her the beating or punishment she would've endured if she  
  
had stayed in the room.   
  
"Martian," Sarah acknowledged the butler moving about in the kitchen. She snuck past the man and  
  
slipped a knife into her pocket and moved up the stairs with a set look in her eyes and tears on her  
  
lashes. She let out a loud sigh as she locked her bedroom door and moved into the bathroom and sat  
  
over the edge of her bathtub.   
  
The knife felt even in her hand and she pulled off her woolen sock on her right foot. She moved the  
  
knife edge along the side of her foot. As the knife cut deeper into her skin she felt relieved from the  
  
pressures of her father and the pain washed away her responsibilities.   
  
Crimson blood fell into the pearl tub and she turned on the water to wash it down the drain. Her cares  
  
and stress flowing with the blood down the drain. She sighed smiling and waiting for the blood to stop  
  
flowing.   
  
She enjoyed the pure quiet that surrounded her in the blissful state. It calmed the part of her soul that  
  
wasn't already calmed. Things were changing for her though; at Kaiba's house she wouldn't be able to  
  
be alone. She would never be without the censoring of the house hands.  
  
Hopefully she wouldn't need to pull the knife across her skin again.   
  
She moved and turned off the water and then washed the knife off with rubbing alcohol. Sarah sighed  
  
heavily and wrapped the knife in a handkerchief.   
  
Sarah pulled her suitcases out of her closet and began packing, she knew she had to get out of the  
  
house. When she opened her closet to get her clothes she found a white dress buried in the back  
  
behind her prom dress. Sarah's hand moved over the silk that dominated most of the dress and pulled it  
  
out. Sarah threw it in disgust across the room and made her way towards her window and pulled it  
  
open.   
  
"Crystal!" Sarah whispered into the air. A girl about her age moved out of the bushes and looked up at  
  
Sarah's second story window.   
  
"Hurry up! You've got to get your ass down here, the party starts in five minutes," Crystal laughed up  
  
at Sarah. She was a blond and Sarah's best friend. The two had been friends since highschool and they  
  
both bailed each other out.   
  
"I can't go, Crystal!" Sarah said. "I've got to pack, I am leaving for Japan in the morning!"   
  
Crystal's eyes went wide and she climbed up the drainpipe and swung into Sarah's room.   
  
"When did your family plan on going to japan!?" Crystal begged jumping up and down like a little kid.  
  
Her and Sarah had planned on going to Japan ever since they were in highschool. They took Japanese  
  
class together and watched anime on the weekend, but they never could muster up enough money to  
  
get to Japan.   
  
"I am going alone," Sarah sighed, "I am getting married."   
  
"Married!?" Crystal screamed. "To a Japanese man!?"  
  
"No, to Seto Kaiba!" Sarah exclaimed shoving her clothes in her suitcase. The expression on Crystal  
  
face was priceless. Kinda looked like this: .O!! The girl was speechless and she fell off the bed and  
  
started rolling on the ground like a happy little school-girl.   
  
Sarah laughed lying on the floor next to her and began rolling around with her.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is the most famous guy in Japan!" Crystal yelled.  
  
"I met him at a business party," Sarah laughed.  
  
"I told you to wear that red dress!" Crystal rolled over to the bed and grabbed a magazine she flipped  
  
to a picture of Seto Kaiba. "He's so dreamy."  
  
"He taught me how to ballroom dance," Sarah laughed watching Crystal drool over Kaiba's picture.   
  
"You're lucky, you're going to move to Japan and you're marrying a CEO of the most profitable  
  
company in Japan," Crystal said getting off the floor.   
  
"I'll write, okay," Sarah put on a fake smile. Her mind wandered onto the fact that girls in America  
  
dream of meeting kaiba, and she did. Girls drool at his picture; she gets to drool over the real thing.  
  
Many wish they married him; she was. So why wasn't she so happy? Was she not happy because she  
  
didn't get to choose her marriage?  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just wasn't what I dreamed of," Sarah sighed, "no romance."  
  
"Romance is overrated!" Crystal stuck her tongue out and moved to the window. "I am going to the  
  
party! I'll catch you later."   
  
Crystal and Sarah laughed for a few moments and then waved to each other. Something nudged Sarah  
  
in the back of the mind and told her she wasn't going to see her friend Crystal again. At least not the  
  
way anyone would want to meet.   
  
- - -  
  
o.O! She's got a problem. . . and she's leaving her best friend. Damn! Her marriage is going to suck!  
  
*sighs* maybe she's asking too much. . . she want's romance. . . from seto kaiba!? Maybe. . . Tell me  
  
if you guys think there should be a little fluff! .O == love that face.   
  
*waves* bye-bye 


	4. Getting everything ready

*sighs* sorry it took so long folks, I had a huge mental block and I am on vacation. I'll have the next  
  
chapter up soon. Sarah's going to meet yuugi-tachi and Mokuba. Until then....   
  
- - -  
  
*is sitting around minding her own business.* 'Do you call my name? Do you stain my brain? My eyes  
  
are blurry and I can't see you any– *review pops up* huh? What?  
  
Iteria (UserID 273639) [. . .] They are the perfect disfuncional couple [. . .]   
  
*begins rolling on the ground laughing.*   
  
Iteria! This chapter is for you!   
  
- - - A Merger- - - Yume Yui - - -  
  
Sarah's fingers tightened around her suitcase's handle as her eyes scanned over Japan's airport. Kaiba  
  
looked up from his laptop and caught the saddened look on Sarah's face. When her eyes met his her  
  
frown moved into a smile and she ran up to the limo.   
  
Kaiba's driver moved out of the car and opened the door for her taking her luggage from her.   
  
"Oohayo," Kaiba smiled nodding his head at Sarah and moving to answer his cell phone. Sarah nodded  
  
back sitting across from Kaiba.   
  
She waited patiently for ten minutes while Kaiba was on the phone. She guessed he was talking to a  
  
man in China, because the language coming out of his mouth was familiar, but not Japanese. Though  
  
Sarah couldn't quite tell in any case, she was far from fluent in Japanese.   
  
Sarah sighed as kaiba hung up just in time for the limo to pull up to the Kaiba mansion. She was  
  
ushered off just as quickly and brought to her room but Kaiba. He was silent and only answered on a  
  
need-be basis.   
  
Sarah spent the next month tracking down Kaiba in his free time to approve of things for the wedding.  
  
At one point of the month Kaiba hid in his guest room to do his work. It wasn't that Sarah was  
  
annoying; he just didn't like the distraction and arguments that came over the decisions.   
  
Sarah knocked heavily on Kaiba's office door. She was sick and tired of the wedding and everything;  
  
but she needed to pick up the guest list from Kaiba. Sarah sighed placing her head heavily on the door  
  
and it swung open; almost gaining her an intimate talk with the carpet.   
  
Kaiba's arm shot out and caught Sarah as she sprawled forward.   
  
"Since when did you leave the door slightly ajar?" Sarah asked re-gaining any pride she had left.   
  
"Since I got up to grab a cup of coffee," Kaiba said sipping on his newly filled mug.   
  
"You have the guest list right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You're never satisfied are you? I have less trouble with the paperwork from the company merger and  
  
more trouble from this wedding."  
  
"If I told you it's the last thing we need to do, would you hand it over?" Sarah asked pouring herself a  
  
cup of coffee. Kaiba grunted reaching into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Sarah  
  
grabbed it greedily and let her eyes run over it. Her smile turned into a frown and she looked up at  
  
Kaiba.   
  
"Do you know any people under 50?" Sarah looked up at Kaiba.   
  
"You're very pretty," Kaiba said choosing to use flattery on the woman. Kaiba didn't know women  
  
well; but he figured that Sarah would fall for the flattery bit.   
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed and her face simply said; are you kidding me? Kaiba growled again handing  
  
Sarah a second piece of paper with a small list of people she didn't know.  
  
"Good," Sarah said grabbing about five invitations, "I don't think I know these people so I'll go find  
  
them."  
  
Kaiba just stood blankly at the girl for a moment as she walked past him. Kaiba put a hand out to stop  
  
her, but realized it wasn't worth it. . . she would meet Yuugi one way or another.  
  
- - -  
  
How was it? ^ ^ Hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Meeting Yuugitachi

Sorry this took so long… I was having computer and writing issues. But I am back and to make up for it I have two chapters.  
  
    
  
Sarah looked up from the paper and at the sign of the 'Kame gamp shop'. She let out a heavy sign and  
  
pushed open the glass door to the entrance of the shop. Six people looked up from their small crowd at  
  
the counter and gave Sarah a once over. She gave a half smile and stuffed the paper into her pocket.   
  
"Is Mutou Yuugi here?" She asked uncertain of herself. A short boy with tricolored hair raised his  
  
hand to indicate he was Yuugi. Sarah smiled walking forward and giving a soft bow. "My name is  
  
Sarah Gates."  
  
"Aye, are you Bill Gate's daughter?" A girl with long waistlength hair asked smiling. Sarah nodded  
  
simply, not knowing if they knew at all about her and Kaiba. The tension was almost as thick as a slice  
  
of porkroll [sorry folks... 2 in the morning and I have food on my mind]   
  
  
  
"I would be her," Sarah smiled. The group nodded going around and introducting themselves to her.  
  
She noting each one of their faces and attached a name to it.   
  
When the group had finished Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a single envelope with the  
  
name 'Yuugitachi' written on the envelope. Sh placed it on the counter and watched Yuugi open it.   
  
"What is it?" Jounouchi asked eyeing Sarah.   
  
"It's a wedding invitation," Sarah smiled.   
  
"To you're wedding? Who do we know you're getting married to?" Anzu asked taking the discarded  
  
envelope and looking at it carefully.   
  
"Kaiba Seto," Sarah said simply.   
  
There was utter silence as everyone stood completely stonestill. Jounouchi and Honda blinked a few  
  
times, not sure if they were in a dream or if they were really hearing this. The look on their face was priceless-and if I tried I couldn't come close- Sarah let out a meak laugh to try and calm herself down. But the look on Jounouchi's face [sorta like this... o.O!?] was unnerving.   
  
"You mean Kaiba found a girlfriend?" Shizuka asked, sounding almost disappointed.  
  
"No, you are missthinking. I am Kaiba's fiancé," Sarah said simply.   
  
"We get that!" Jou yelled not understanding what was going on.   
  
Sarah just stood there a few minutes trying to form the sentenced in her mind. She was quite sure how  
  
to phrase it to a group of obviously immature. Yuugi and his friend just stood waiting for an explanation.  
  
Everyone in Japan *knew* Kaiba was married to his company. They knew he didn't have emotions.  
  
They *knew* he had no social life.   
  
"My marriage with Setosama," Sarah started out giving Kaiba respect added onto his name, "is strictly  
  
to merger Microsoft with Kaiba corp. There is absolutely no love, no relationship, nothing between the  
  
two of us expect a big house."   
  
This, instead of providing an answer to the question, created more confusion. The tension level rose  
  
between them and Sarah just excused herself from the shop. Instead of thinking about the problem even  
  
more, Sarah excused herself from anything she was supposed to do that day and took a long, relaxing  
  
bath.   
  
After the bath Sarah made her way to her bed; which was in the next part of the house. She sighed to  
  
herself cursing the pipe leak in her wing and pulled the bath robe tighter to her body. As she walked she  
  
heard loud laughter and a teen with unruly black hair. He stopped in the hall and looked at the owner of  
  
the hands that pushed him out of the office, and then back to Sarah who was standing there in a  
  
bathrobe.   
  
"Man, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Seto," Mokuba looked at his older brother. "I would've  
  
let you had some time with her," he winked.   
  
"I am busy working, I need you to find something to do, Mokuba."   
  
"Krazi is busy tonight though," Mokuba sighed heavily referring to his girlfriend. He had met the girl at  
  
the beginning of highschool, and ever since they had been extremely good friends, even joking about  
  
having mindlinks because they were so similar. Around the beginning of senior yearjunior for Krazi  
  
the two officially hooked together.   
  
"I don't care if your girlfriend is busy of not, I have work to do."   
  
Sarah raised an innocent hand; "I am free if you want to hang." Mokuba grinned and then walked  
  
forward, leaving Kaiba to his work. "Just give me a few minutes to locate and dawn my clothes," Sarah  
  
smiled.   
  
The rest of the day was spent playing chess and going to the park. Mokuba and Sarah got along  
  
extremely well, despite the fact they had just met. Sarah had always had younger kids around and she  
  
thought of Mokuba as her little brother in a sense, since it would be legally so in about a week and a  
  
half anyway.   
  
Things seemed up for everyone.   
  
Kaiba moved into Sarah's room to put away her wedding dress that had come back from the cleaners.  
  
He noted that the room was spotless, despite a stray magazine. Kaiba moved to pick the magazine off  
  
of the floor and found a small pocket knife that had been carefully hidden between the pages.   
  
He thought nothing of it and moved to put both the magazine and the newly found knife away. As he  
  
walked by the hallway toward her bathroom the door creaked open, beckoning the CEO to check out  
  
the inside.   
  
Well, Kaiba had never seen the inside of a girl's bathroom before. Despite himself he moved to look  
  
inside immediately taking the normal guy curiosity and looking inside.   
  
Sitting next to the tub was a washcloth with color of red on it. It immediately caught Kaiba's eye. The  
  
CEO moved the knife, that was still in his hand, and looked at the blade carefully. Red had taken root  
  
near the handle; where it met blade. The one spot on a knife that is hard to whip away blood.   
  
Something about the picture didn't quite fit. Kaiba's brain danced around ideas and subjects. Was this  
  
girl cutting herself?  
  
Then for a moment, Kaiba felt almost worried. For a moment; just as if on cue his cell phone rang and  
  
he turned back into the heartless CEO of Kaiba corps. Totally forgetting what he saw the minute he  
  
placed the knife onto the counter and shut the bathroom door behind him.   
  
    
  
Hmmmm..... does Kaiba not care? It seems so. OK, question time. When is Kaiba's bday and should  
  
this story end happy or tragic? It's all up to you! The person with the correct answer gets a cookie!   
  
^ ^ 


	6. Developing feelings

I am back!!!!!!!! Please read and review... I promise that lots of goodness is in this chapter. Thanks to  
  
Krazi who promoted my fic in her own and thanks for all of your support in my stories. ^ ^ On with the  
  
fic!  
  
- - -  
  
Krazi moved into the coffee house with a large smile on her face. She had arrived back from a boring  
  
vacation and was eager to see Mokuba after such a long week. Her narrow brown eyes scanned the  
  
room looking for the object of her affection. When she caught him he was laughing with a girl about the  
  
hieght and build of a 19 year-old. Krazi's smile turned into a frown as she thought of the random  
  
possibility this was a new girl.  
  
Mokuba looked up and waved to Krazi and the tall girl moved forward with hard-set features on her  
  
face.   
  
"Hey Krazi!" Mokuba smiled.   
  
The girl sitting with Mokuba nodded, acknowledging the girl and smiled. She stuck her hand out  
  
proving that she wasn't from around here even more with the western custom.   
  
"My name is Sarah," she smiled.   
  
"She's Seto's finance," Mokuba said in a high tone. Whether he was mocking her or giving her respect,  
  
it wasn't apparent. But either way Sarah brushed off the comment. Instead of saying anything more she  
  
stood up with a cup of coffee in hand- obviously meant for Kaiba- and she excused herself.   
  
Krazi sat at the table after watching Sarah leave.   
  
"Is she nice?" Krazi asked Mokuba. Mokuba thought about it for a moment pushing a cup of coffee  
  
towards her.   
  
"She's very nice and well kept," Mokuba thought about it further while Krazi poured creme into her  
  
coffee. Mokuba let out a soft laugh. "She almost opposite of my brother. Their marriage is meant to  
  
merge Kaiba's company with Sarah's, but I wouldn't be surprised if they fall in love."   
  
Krazi smiled at Mokuba and took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"You've really thought this out, havn't you?" She asked him.   
  
"I just want my brother to be happy," Mokuba said.  
  
"So you approve of her?"   
  
"Yeah, I think that she's good for my brother," Mokuba said. Krazi smiled brighter at this response.   
  
"You're really thoughtful when it comes to your brother. Now what do you say? Let's go catch a  
  
movie," Krazi smiled downing the rest of her coffee. Mokuba put down his cup of coffee and grabbed  
  
Krazi by the hand and they ran off in the rain towards the movie theater.   
  
* * *  
  
Sarah knocked softly on the door to Kaiba's office.  
  
"Hai," Came Kaiba's voice through the door.   
  
Sarah opened the door and walked into the room with a cup of coffee. Kaiba looked up from his  
  
laptop and let out a relieved sigh. He shut the laptop without a second thought and stood. Sarah blinked  
  
a few times in confusion as Kaiba grabbed the coffee cup from her hand and set it on the desk.   
  
"Are you alright?" She asked watching him push her in a chair. Kaiba didn't say a word and started  
  
pulling at her socks. "What are you doing?" Sarah protested. Kaiba didn't respond at first. He ran his  
  
fingers all along her foot and shin looking for something. Sarah began to protest as he came to her right  
  
foot-the spot of her cutting- Kaiba's grip tightened around her as she pulled from the chair.   
  
"Let me go," Sarah protested pulling away and moving towards the door. Kaiba growled and tackled  
  
Sarah to the ground. She let out a cry and tried to pull away.   
  
"What are you doing to yourself!?" Kaiba yelled slamming her shoulders back onto the ground.   
  
"None of your business," Sarah cried out trying to push Kaiba away.   
  
"It is my business, Sarah!" Kaiba yelled using her name for the first time since she had been there.  
  
Normally he would call her Ms. Gates-if he even addressed her at all.   
  
Sarah stared into his face for a minute and waited for his grip to loosen.   
  
"It's nothing to worry about," Sarah said simply. This answer didn't please Kaiba. Instead he straddled  
  
Sarah and pulled off his trench coat. Sarah watched confused as Kaiba rolled up his sleeve. Sarah  
  
could see that his had scars along his leg, but this only made Sarah mad.   
  
"You're not like me, so stop trying," Sarah cried trying to pull from under him. Instead of releasing her  
  
Kaiba's legs tightened around her waist. Sarah growled punching Kaiba to try and get him off of her.  
  
Kaiba's grip tightened and he held Sarah on the ground.  
  
"You don't get it! I am like you, Sarah!" Kaiba yelled in her face. "I used to cut myself to fulfill the sick  
  
pleasure you get from watching your blood spill onto the ground. I know why you cut yourself! You  
  
think you have no control over your life, but have I not given you everything you want here? You insult  
  
me by thinking you have no control, because you can do anything you want!"   
  
"I hate you Seto! You can't give me what I want!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"What is it you want, Sarah? I have the power and the money, I can give you anything you want,"  
  
Kaiba said simply. For a minute his eyes softened.   
  
Sarah sat silently for a minute just looking at the ceiling behind Kaiba. She took a few deep breaths and  
  
allowed herself and Kaiba to calm down. She closed her eyes softly and then opened them again.  
  
"What I want is something that you cannot buy," Sarah said simply pushing Kaiba off her.   
  
"I asked you what you wanted," Kaiba said standing. He reached for his trench coat and looked at it as  
  
if he was debating to himself whether or not to put it on. When he decided he looked up at Sarah sitting  
  
in the middle of his office floor. He opened the coat and placed it over Sarah's shoulders. He moved  
  
across the room in a few large strides and grabbed the coffee Sarah had brought him and then he left  
  
his office without a word.   
  
Sarah looked at the trench coat that had been placed over her shoulders and she let out a soft laugh. It  
  
was obvious to Sarah; Kaiba cared, even if it was just a little. He had seen her shiver in the cold air-  
  
conditioning of his office and loaned her his trench coat. Sarah smiled to herself and took in the scent of  
  
the trench coat.   
  
"You can't buy it Seto Kaiba, but maybe you can give it," was all she said before she sat inside herself  
  
on the floor; just thinking.   
  
- - -  
  
Sorry for the level of crap in the last chapter, and the level of shortness. Seems like there are slow  
  
developing feelings between Kaiba and Sarah. I think Kaiba has feelings for Sarah but doesn't know  
  
what they are.   
  
^ ^ 'til next time.... 


	7. Only Tears Can Heal

Squee! After forever I am back! ^^ And with more of the story. Sorry I havn't been here and stuff… I've had family issues. Squee! Onto more story!  
  
~~  
  
Sarah spent the next several weeks in her room. The maids left plates of food for her. Sometimes it was taken in and eaten. Other times the maids would remove untouched plates.   
  
Kaiba spent all of his time in his lab; working and developing some new invention. He pushed Sarah away with piles of paperwork and even fired a secretary to take on her work. His employees noticed Kaiba walking in a half-daze to and from the office every day and wondered what was on his mind.   
  
Mokuba and Krazi tried there hardest to cheer up Sarah. At first they left her small cards by her door. When that got nothing out of her they left a small stuffed animal for her. It had yet to be moved from its spot in front of the door.  
  
Kaiba refused to talk to Sarah for any reason. He even started banning her from conversation altogether. She had become a ghost in the Kaiba household, a figure that was only thought of, but never spoken of.   
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba sat at the kitchen table with his laptop and a cup of coffee in hand. All the maids had gone home and the house was quiet. Mokuba and Krazi had disappeared for the weekend, leaving Kaiba in the dark as to what they were up to. They crossed his mind for a moment and he muttered a curse under his breath.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah opened the door to her room and looked at the pile of food on the plate before her door. She hadn't eaten all day and gathered that this would be the perfect time. Her mouth watered at the sight of rice and seasoned meats. She grabbed the chop sticks next to the plate and moved to eat the food.   
  
It was cold!   
  
Sarah swallowed the cold food involuntarily and nodded to herself. She should go and heat up her meal. She stood up, leaving the plate on the ground, and grabbed her robe and slippers.   
  
Sarah smiled at her food and drifted quickly and quietly down towards the kitchen. Her footsteps leaving nothing in the air.   
  
* * *  
  
Wood squeaking moved to Kaiba's ears and he looked up towards the ceiling. His fingers pressed his laptop shut and he moved into the shadows to wait for whoever decided to stir. Kaiba's lips curved into a soft smile.   
  
* * *  
  
Sarah moved into the kitchen searching the moonlit room for any sign of people. She silently wished she would stay alone.   
  
She pushed her plate of food into the microwave and moved to the pile of mail on the kitchen's island. Her fingers caught the letter that was written with her name.   
  
Her eyebrows knotted reading the return address:   
  
"Gates…" She paused and ripped open the letter. Since no one was in the house she decided to read the letter aloud.   
  
"Dear Sarah, we miss you. It has been over 6 months since you've been in the house and I am afraid your sheets have grown cold from lack of use. Your father has buried himself in books like he always does when he's upset. I understand that drives both of us crazy. I am afraid for the life of me I can't get him out of the stack of papers.   
  
"I am writing at the nagging of your younger brother, Ryan. He misses you terribly and wishes to tell you of his new school year and toys. It would be pleasant if you called him.   
  
"Now to the real point of this letter. Jessica is sick. Very, very sick. A month after you left she began to have uncontrollable fits. She's been in and out of the hospital for several weeks and I am afraid we don't know what's wrong with her. It would be the best if you could travel home, she needs you. We need you for support. You've always been the glue holding together this family.   
  
"I do understand Kaiba is your new husband. But you mustn't love him. He's only in it for the money. I know you had more plans for yourself. I know Kaiba has ruined these plans, but please come home. I hope Kaiba will understand."   
  
Sarah stared at the paper for a few minutes unable to grasp what it meant. The microwave beeped sounding that her food was done, but the sudden information obtained killed her appetite. Tears began to fall down her face.   
  
"I can't go home mom," Sarah whispered, "I am not strong anymore."   
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba watched as his wife cried. It was the first time he had seen someone cry for real. His thought was women cried for two things; sympathy and money, but as he watched Sarah's tears fall he felt different. The need to console her crossed his mind and that was all he could think of.   
  
But Sarah and he were fighting. It wouldn't make a difference.   
  
Kaiba stepped back further into the shadows and watched in hopes Sarah would stop crying. He wanted her to be happy.   
  
"What plans?" He whispered softly. What plans had he taken away from this girl?  
  
~~  
  
How was it? Did you like it? Please give me feedback! 


End file.
